


Lemon Macarons (Or How Adrien Became and Unofficial Member of the Dupain-Cheng Family)

by Badgers_and_Bookworms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a total suck up, But Not Much, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Oneshot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrientte fluff, maybe theres a tiny bit of plot, post-reveal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers_and_Bookworms/pseuds/Badgers_and_Bookworms
Summary: Adrien Agreste is too polite for his own good and the Dupain-Cheng women are having none of it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Lemon Macarons (Or How Adrien Became and Unofficial Member of the Dupain-Cheng Family)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the ML fandom, and it has been a LONG time since I wrote any fic at all, so be nice to me, please. -Ev

Adrien Agreste had no idea how many games of Ultimate Mecha Strike he’d lost to Marinette Dupain-Cheng because he kept coming back for more. He couldn’t help it. His girlfriend was just too damn adorable when she was kicking his butt. 

“Yes! Beat that!” The tiny, pig-tailed girl hopped up and down excitedly as onscreen her red and black spotted robot delivered a fatal blow to Adrien’s metallic black cat. 

Adrien sighed in defeat and tossed his controller aside. “One of these days I will defeat you Buginette.” 

“You wish Kitty,” Marinette giggled as she flopped back down onto the sofa beside him. “I have been the reigning Mecha Strike champion in this household for the past four years.”

“Four years huh?” Adrien raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

Marinette frowned at him. “Are you accusing me of something?”

“It’s just almost like you’ve got luck on your side.”

“Oh, I most definitely have luck on my side.” Marinette held up her wrist to show him the beaded ‘lucky charm’ he’d given her for her fourteenth birthday. She’d started wearing it as a bracelet two years ago, when, after an accidental reveal of their secret identities and subsequent freak-out, they’d finally begun dating. 

“No wonder you’re such a fur-midable opponent.”

Marinette groaned, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“Oh dear, better luck next time Adrien.”

The two teenagers jumped apart at the unexpected sound of Sabine Cheng’s voice. No matter how much time he spent in the Dupain-Cheng household Adrien wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the way Marinette’s parents could pop up out of nowhere at the most unexpected moments. 

“Maman!” Marinette turned over the back of the sofa to glare at her mother. 

“Oh I’m sorry did I interrupt something?” Sabine said innocently. “I’m going downstairs for a moment. I wanted to know if you’d like anything from the bakery.”

“Yes please!” Adrien nodded eagerly. He was always hungry for anything from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

”Well we’ve got the usual. Croissants, eclairs, choquettes, chocolate chip cookies, pain au chocolat, and several flavors of macron.” Sabine ticked off each menu item on her fingers. 

“Two chocolate chip cookies please,” Marinette said. 

Adrien smiled. He knew that second cookie would go straight to Tikki. 

“For you Adrien?” Sabine asked. 

“Anything from the bakery would be a treat.”

“You flatterer,” Marinette teased, nudging him in the side with her elbow. “You know you don’t have to be so polite all the time.” 

“I’m always purrfectly polite Princess,” Adrien said. “It’s part of my charm.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Do you have a preference?” Sabine asked patiently. 

“I like macrons.”

“What flavor do you want? We have several.”

“Oh, any flavor is fine, really.”

“You’re allowed to have an opinion Adrien,” Marinette insisted. 

“I really don’t have a preference,” He insisted. He knew his Lady worried that he didn’t stand up for himself enough, but he’d honestly be pleased with any flavor at all. 

“Oh don’t worry Marinette,” Sabine said. Her smile was mischievous in a way that made it clear that she and Marinette were related. “One day, when he really really feels like he’s part of the family he’ll tell me what flavor of macaron he wants.”

Adrien gasped, clutching an offended hand above his heart. “Lemon!”

Sabine smiled and headed downstairs. 

Marinette collapsed back against Adrien’s chest in a fit of giggles. 

“Oh shut up,” Adrien pouted. 

“I just can’t believe that actually worked.”

“I know! I just blurted out the first flavor that came to mind.”

“If you really want to be part of our family so bad then why don’t you just marry me?” She asked, staring up at him with big blue eyes. 

“That’s the plan.” He promised, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Someday.”

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level, kissing him gently. “I love you kitty.”

“I love you too Princess.”

Marinette snuggled back against Adrien's chest, picking up her controller to start a new game. “So are you going to tell her that you don’t like lemon?”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, when Adrien becomes an official member of the Dupain-Cheng family Marinette will insist there be lemon macarons served at their wedding.


End file.
